Caller ID is a feature available over the public switched telephone network whereby an incoming call's telephone number is automatically made available to the called party. This feature has become very useful for both businesses and homes, enabling the receiver of an incoming call to know who is the calling party before answering the incoming call. Additionally, the telephone number retrieved from the caller ID information has also been used to automatically retrieve account information associated with the calling party for display on a computer at the station where the incoming call is to be routed.
However, there has been little further use of such caller ID information to enhance the capabilities of a telephone call/voice processing system. The present invention uses the caller ID information in a unique manner, which further enhances the capabilities of a telephone call/voice processing system.